


After Everything

by flight815kitsune



Series: things written for unregisteredmutant [5]
Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:43:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flight815kitsune/pseuds/flight815kitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yet more thorki for my love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Everything

It was easy. It was so very easy to crawl like a dog back into Thor’s open arms.

The Allfather had awoken from his unplanned slumber less than pleased with the state of things. To be fair, Asgard hadn’t minded his rule. It was not without hiccups, true, but overall he had left the place in much better shape than he had found it.

Odin could be vicious, but he was out of practice. Small miracles

“Loki?” a puzzled word in the night.

He flinches at the sound. “Can we not discuss this in the morning?”

He’s charred on the edges, fairly certain that the fresh wound to his hip has finally stopped bleeding, and far too weary to refuse when Thor pats the mattress with a sleep-heavy palm

He settles beside Thor. After a moment, Thor inhales deeply.

“Where-?”

“Tomorrow.”

His muscles ache, the emptiness of overtaxed magic stretches deep into the very core of him. He cannot devote the energy to Thor at the moment.

He sinks into the bed. He had planned on bathing and finding a soft piece of furniture to collapse on.

Thor’s fingers undoing his armor was familiar. The soft sounds of pieces of it hitting the ground are muffled by the carpet. Long touches to his skin are unhurried and generous. Thor brushing his hair back so that the kiss could touch the nape of his neck was such an earnest thing he could not bring himself to argue it. Thor’s forehead presses against his shoulder.

“I hate this.”

He sighs. He did not wish to hear a lecture.

“Father would not hear you, but know that I always will.”

He did not wish for the way those words made his stomach knot, either.

The way Thor’s hand rests above his heart, as though that would be enough to keep it beating, is a reminder that Thor would mourn him, that Thor had mourned him. No matter what, Thor still cared.

He needed to think of something else, anything else. He would not fall to pieces in Thor’s arms.

Well, not in that way.

He laces his fingers with Thor’s, tugging the other man’s hand down. The soft pressure of those fingertips isn’t nearly enough. Thankfully, Thor seems to catch on quickly and he releases his hold as those fingers brush lower, as that palm provides a warm weight to his abdomen.

“You…” The hint of amusement in his voice is poorly hidden.

“Hmm?” The hum was as much challenge as desperate plea for confirmation.

He could feel the vibration of Thor’s laugh the whole way to his toes.  

Thor’s thumb strokes against the curve of his hip without pressing further.

Loki pushes back against him. Long fingers tangle with blond locks, tugging him into place. The kiss over Loki’s shoulder was a sloppy half hearted one, but it seems enough to spur Thor on.

He was too tired to jolt at the first stroke, but it was enough to steal his breath away.

Thor was not usually the one to take things slowly. But here, every movement is drawn out, sending nerves sparking in his wake. Thor’s saliva-slick fingers press in and he accepts them eagerly. He groans. It’s torture, but by far the most pleasant in recent memory.

By the time Thor replaces them with his cock, he cannot contain the tremble in his shoulders.

The drawn-out push seems to force the very air from his lungs. His focus on every sensation makes it hard to think of anything else, anything but this. One hand knots in the sheets, the other reaches back to cling to Thor.

He wanted more, but Thor’s pace never changes. The terribly gentle strokes to Loki’s aching cock never change from that slow, tender rhythm.

Dangling at the edge for an eternity before the thread finally snaps and the soft “Oh-” that escapes is deceptive in it’s brevity and tone.

Thor continues his slow thrusts, his touch never stuttering as he draws it out.

Thor deep inside of him, Thor steady at his back, Thor’s arm around him, Thor’s breath on his back and that forehead pressed against his shoulders. Thor- the only thing he can think of.

He’s so sensitive it hurts.

Surrounded by warmth and undeniable love, aching and tired but so drowned in pleasure that none of that matters. He could survive in this place between until the stars fell and the realms descended into chaos.

Thor spends inside him with little more than a stuttered breath and a rougher touch to betray him. One more press of lips to Loki’s spine.

“Tomorrow.” Thor’s whisper was one of accepted terms tinged with the barest hint of hope.

Of all the comments he had expected, that one certainly wasn’t the top of the list.

Tomorrow held such promise when his eyelids felt so heavy and he was held in that embrace.

He responds to Thor shifting his position to extricate himself with a protest that dies somewhere in his sinuses.

Such a slightly unpleasant sensation was easy to ignore when the world was so heavy.

Thor’s touch dances around the healing wound on his hip. “Do not go to Muspelheim without me again.”

He couldn’t bring himself to argue.


End file.
